loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Anck-su-Namun
Anck-su-Namun is the Love Interest of Imhotep from The Mummy movies. She is played by model Patricia Velasquez. Origins Anck-su-Namun was in ancient Egypt in 1490 BC and she was in the reign of the Pharaoh Seti the First who had his high priest Imhotep as his second in command. Imhotep fell in love with Anck-su-Namun after seeing her naked body and her combat skills in a sword fight one afternoon and she also fell in love with him. That evening, the two approached each other on the palace balcony and made out, with Imhotep smearing her body paint when they kissed. Anck-su-Namun's rival Princess Nefertiri was over the room and she called to the guards, who ran up to witness the murder of King Seti by Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun to protect Anck-su-Namun's naked body. After this, Anck-su-Namun argued with Imhotep about survival but she said Imhotep could use dark magic to resurrect her. She then begged him to flee alive when she confronted the guards and killed herself. Some days later, Imhotep successfully resurrected Anck-su-Namun, but she was bereft of proper life, and she soon fled back to the Underworld. Biography The Mummy Anck-su-Namun is a vital character in The Mummy as she is the cause of Pharaoh Seti's murder and she kills herself afterwards to protect her naked body so Imhotep can resurrect her properly. However, it fails, and his quest to resurrect her by using a human sacrifice is the plot of the film. After Evelyn Carnaharn resurrects Imhotep by accident, he goes on a vengeful killing spree, yet spares Evelyn because she can speak ancient Egyptian and because he initially thought she was Anck-su-Namun. However, Imhotep soon learned she wasn't, and used her as a sacrifice. He only resurrected the body of Anck-su-Namun, when she was a rotting mummy, and Evelyn was not killed, so the ritual failed, and Jonathan ordered mummy soldiers to kill Anck-su-Namun, enraging Imhotep, but allowing him to be defeated. The Mummy Returns Anck-su-Namun had been resurrected ten years later under the name Meela Nais and the perversion and treachery of her love for Imhotep underlies the film. They show feelings for each other in the British Museum resurrection, and Meela cowers up to Imhotep for protection during the battle and many times after. They have a naked kiss on the balcony of the British Museum. Then Imhotep gains his body back and kills three thieves to do so. Anck-su-Namun watches in glee and kisses Imhotep again when he is whole, yet Alex O'Connell escapes and Imhotep recaptures him. Imhotep uses Alex to guide them to the Pyramid of Ahm Shere and Anck-su-Namun reveals her perversion and cowardice on the way. Imhotep resurrects Anck-su-Namun's soul, killing Meela in the process (or rather Meela kills herself) and Anck-su-Namun is reborn in Meela's body. The two kiss again, and make their way to the Pyramid. Despite an attack by pygmy mummies, Anck-su-Namun and Imhotep survive, at the cost of nearly all their henchmen. Anck-su-Namun kills Evelyn briefly and goes in with Imhotep but he loses all his magical powers so he can fight the Scorpion King as a mortal. Anck-su-Namun is shocked and begs Imhotep to stay with her and make out with her, showing her true love for him, and not have world domination. Anck-su-Namun cries as Imhotep leaves and begs him to come back. However, Anck-su-Namun is challenged by Jonathan to a fight, in revenge for Evelyn's death, but this is really so Alex can use the Book of the Dead to resurrect his mother. He does so, to Anck-su-Namun's shock. Then Anck-su-Namun and Evelyn fight, but they remember their lovers are in a bigger peril, and flee to witness the fight with the Scorpion King. When Imhotep seizes the Spear of Osiris to kill the monster, Rick seizes it, angering Imhotep and shocking Anck-su-Namun, and the Scorpion King is killed by Rick, sending the monster back to Hell. The Pyramid collapses and the Army of Anubis is destroyed. Anck-su-Namun sees her beloved Imhotep calling for help while hanging onto a gateway to Hell. However, her fear gets too much, and she screams "NO!" and then flees. Imhotep soon throws himself back into Hell in his grief. Anck-su-Namun flees down the Pyramid, yet she gets her retribution for her treachery by falling into a pit of scarabs which eat her to death as she watches in fear. Trivia *Anck-su-Namun really existed but she was the wife of Tutankhamun, not Imhotep's lover. *The fictional Anck-su-Namun is portrayed as very thrill-seeking and perversive. However, the real princess was very stay-at-home and not fame-seeking at all. Gallery Hqdefaultnooo.jpg|The full naked kiss of Anck-su-Namun Hqdefault_(1).jpg Hqdefault_(2).jpg|Meela kills herself and Anck-su-Namun is reborn Hqdefault_(3).jpg|Anck-su-Namun as Meela Imagesyaja.jpg|Anck-su-Namun with Alex Tmb_3068_480.jpg|Anck-su-Namun kisses Alex Meela_Nais.jpg Immagine5.jpg|Anck-su-Namun's cowardice Hqdefault_(4).jpg|Love at first sight The-Mummy-Returns-2001-the-mummy-movies-6331353-720-480-1-.jpg|Anck-su-Namun's death Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Princess Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Evil Love